Quidditch Kiss
by shiny ruby
Summary: A little thing about a kiss before a Quidditch match. L/J.


**Good Luck**

**This is for the HP Fanfiction Challenge on Tumblr and is for and dedicated to the very very lovely Kiana. You can find her at . com (remove the spaces).**

**Anyhow, please enjoy and don't forget to review. If anyone wants to know about my WIP please PM me :)**

* * *

She'd been gossiping and giggling with Mary. Marlene and Hestia had been walking not far behind them, all decked out in Gryffindor colors (like she was).

They'd been talking about Kathleen Fawley (The Hufflepuff Prefect) and usually Lily would've been paying more attention except that she had had more important things on her mind. More _interesting._

Not that Kathleen, the absolute sweetheart that she was, wasn't interesting, of course. (Or as interesting as a _Hufflepuff_ could possibly get). She was quite a bit more interesting than your average Hufflepuff, though. Lily had found out (from the very reluctant Remus Lupin and Kathleen Fawley) that Kathleen fancied Remus. That wasn't even the _interesting_ part. The interesting part was that _Remus Lupin fancied her right back_. This would, of course, not be so surprising nor gossip-worthy in different circumstances. If it were not Remus Lupin. Kathleen was plenty fanciable, with her big blue eyes and chestnut colored hair. Lily described her as an absolute sweetheart. Hestia described her a Hufflepuff-_y_ (" You can't just add a Y to anything and make it and adjective" She had argued and been ignored, for the most part)

However, as surprising, interesting and _surprisingly existent_ Remus' love life was; it was not what was bothering Lily. The important point, the interesting point, the annoying point and the point which had been making Lily want to bloody rip her hair out for the past... _weeks, months?_ She honestly had no idea.

Usually, her being distracted would've been perfectly understandable. It was, after all, the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match (Ahem. Huffle-coughcensorcough-Puff. As Sirius had very eloquently put it in his Pro-Gryffindor speech. In the middle of the Great Hall. On top of the Gryffindor table. With a Sonorous Charm. Really, they were lucky McGonagall was such a Quidditch enthusiast.

So, yes. Excitement in the air and all that rubbish.

Except, the problem hadn't been the excitement in the air. Her problem could actually be summed up quite easily. As in James. James as in James Potter. James Potter as in James " I wanted to feed you to the Giant Squid for the first five years I knew you until you became mildly tolerable in Sixth Year" Potter. That James.

All that was good and fine and well and bloody brilliant. Until it became into James "I fancy you terribly" lied the problem.

"Oi. Evans. Wait up!" Speaking of problems...

This had been yelled. Obviously. So that almost half of the Hogwarts population turned around almost simultaneously to _not so_ inconspicuously eavesdrop.

Almost half of the Hogwarts population had watched as Lily'd smiled to herself and slowed down, waiting for James to catch up to her. They'd also watched as he walked up and deposited his arm over her shoulder casually while she'd flippantly asked;

"Is that your catchphrase or something?"

"Or something." he'd replied smirking

Mary had already ditched her and walked ahead, not without giving her a knowing grin over her shoulder.

"So," she remembers saying, in an attempt to break the silence," Why aren't you in there giving your brilliant team a pep talk and threatening them about losing the match etcetera etcetera?'

He'd grinned and looked down a her, " Okay. A. There is no way in hell we can lose the match. It's Hufflepuff. Their captain is an absolute disgrace to the name of Quidditch. And B. Even if my 'brilliant' team did need a pep talk; I think Sirius just about covered it in the Great Hall, no?"

She'd laughed and nodded, commenting on this over confidence, not bothering to mention that he'd hated Amos Diggory (The Hufflepuff Captain, who most definitely was a disgrace to the name of Quidditch) with a passion ever since she had dated him briefly (very briefly) last year.

They'd walked together almost all the way to the Quidditch pitch when Sirius had stuck his head out of the changing room's door and simultaneously called James over and winked at her in such a suggestive way that she almost blushed. Almost.

They'd parted ways then, with her brain working furiously. She'd stopped abruptly, coming to a conclusion, and yelled his name. He had turned around almost immediately, grinning (probably prepared for some ridiculously witty remark on her part). Her feet had somehow made her cross the minuscule (pathetic) distance between them.

"Good luck" she'd whispered quietly, slightly breathless. She'd also happened to stand up on her tip toes and press a quick kiss to his lips. She remembers breaking away quickly and tried not to look him in the eye and ignore the bright, bright red blush that she knew had spread all over her cheeks.

She'd quickly turned away and started walking down the corridor. She knew she had felt disappointed when he hadn't called her back but when she had snuck a quick glance over her shoulder she had seen him still standing in the middle of the hallway, gob smacked. Felling amused and more than a little embarrassed she'd ducked her head and continued walking when James' voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Ev-Lily!" she'd whirled around and was surprised to see him avoiding her eyes and ruffling his hair, a telltale sign that he was nervous," I, I mean we... err... I'll , well... I'll see you later, yeah?"

Her smile had grown wider at his stammered question but she'd nodded, tucking a stray curl behind her ear:

"After you win the match, yes"

James'd laughed and the whole slightly tense, awkward atmosphere vanished at once.

"Naturally"

_Fin._


End file.
